Isshin Kurosaki
Isshin Kurosaki, formerly known as Isshin Shiba, is the former captain of the Tenth Squad and the head of the Kurosaki Family. He is the husband of Masaki Kurosaki, father of Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, and maternal uncle of Naruto and Karin Uzumaki. He is also the former head of the Shiba Clan. Background Physical Appearance Isshin is a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. The Division insignia cannot be seen as the haori is worn presently. Personality While Isshin can be serious and grim at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner. He cares greatly for his children and takes a keen interest in what his daughters are doing, but less so with Ichigo, feeling that he does not need to be watched over as he views boys as different. He is willing to make a fool of himself in order to cheer up the kids and spends a great deal of time with the twins. Isshin is a big fan of Don Kanonji's TV show. As a Soul Reaper, Isshin is much more serious and focused, but is still prone to arguing. History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *'Master Swordsman Specialist': Despite being rusty, Isshin's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakuto with a single swing of his sealed sword. While fighting against Aizen, Isshin's preferred fighting style is kendo, which he performs rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike. **'Agitowari' (Jaw-Cutting): A single sword attack which cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bisected. Hakuda Prowess *'Hakuda Expert': As shown from his repeated attacks on his son and maternal nephew, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded. **'Isshin Flying Double Knee': A flying double knee attack performed by Isshin against his son as part of their usual playful fighting. **'Isshin Handstand Dash' **'Chohigezutsuki': A headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance. **'Oni Dekopin': A simple finger flick with enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away and through multiple physical constructs. Shunpo Prowess *'Shunpo Expert': Isshin possesses skill in the use of Shunpo. He can also keep highly fast opponents on their toes from his continuous assaults. He evaded a powerful, point-blank Hado No. 63. Raikoho fired by Aizen. Kido Prowess *'Kido Master': Isshin is capable of creating charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He is also able to erect powerful barriers capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether. Other Skills *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability': Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin can take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and being kicked by Karin). *'Spiritual Awareness': As a spiritual being, Isshin is spiritually aware. He sensed Grand Fisher from a significant distance. Spiritual Power *'Immense Spiritual Power': As a former captain and head of one of the Five Noble Houses, Isshin possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy, but he used to have a greater amount of it before losing his powers. Ichigo and Shinji are able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon was stunned by the level of Isshin's power when he watched Isshin kill Grand Fisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakuto. Using his Reiatsu, he can fixate the Kōryū in the Dangai by himself for up to two thousand hours (roughly three months) before it runs out, something which lower-echelon Shinigami come in by the dozens to do under normal circumstances. Zanpakuto Engetsu (Scathing Moon): Engetsu's sealed form is that of a normal katana. It has a red handle and sheath, and a hexagonal shaped hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaido style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel. *'Shikai': It's Shikai release command is "Burn". The sword does not change shape upon release, but its blade is sheathed in a form of spiritual energy, which engulfs the sword's tassels, creating long, trailing streams. *'Energy Technique' *'Getsuga Tensho' (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin uses Getsuga Tensho by gathering immense spiritual energy in his Zanpakuto's blade and slashing down his opponent. When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast was able to demolish a large radius of the fake Karakura Town and leave behind a huge crater. Equipment * Relationships Family *Masaki Kurosaki (Wife, Deceased) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Son and rival) *Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki (Twin Daughters) *Naruto Uzumaki (Nephew) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Niece) Friends/Allies *Ryuken Ishida (Best friend) *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Rangiku Matsumoto (Former Lieutenant) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Former Third Seated Officer) *Jiraiya Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Rival, also son) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen *Hollows *Grand Fisher *The Arrancars *The Espada *Xcution Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Soul Reapers Category:Exiled Soul Reapers Category:Former Soul Reaper Captains Category:Tenth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Shiba Clan Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Most Powerful Characters in Bleach Category:Widowed Characters